


Ханами

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Некоторое время назад мастера приняли обоюдное решение попробовать сблизиться, чем активно, но довольно целомудренно и занимались последние пару недель.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Kudos: 2





	Ханами

— Ай! — болезненно вскрикнула Скорпия, схватившись ладонью за голову в том месте, где Куай неловким движением гребня едва не вырвал целый клок волос. — Ты не мог бы быть более аккуратным? — беззлобно проворчала она и попыталась удобнее устроиться на футоне и заодно отвернуться от окна, сквозь которое проникали слепящие солнечные лучи, заставляющие Хасаши лишний раз раздражаться и зажмуриваться.

— Извини, — виновато пробормотал Саб-Зиро, и Скорпия была готова поклясться, что в этот момент вечно спокойный и непоколебимый криомансер покраснел от смущения, — я вообще-то делаю это впервые. С женщиной.

Скорпия приподняла голову и насмешливо фыркнула от двусмысленности сказанной им фразы. Если бы кто-то их подслушивал, то в первую очередь наверняка подумал бы о всяких непотребствах, творящихся за дверью спальни Великого мастера Ширай Рю. На самом деле всё было куда более невинно: криомансер действительно просто расчёсывал волосы Хасаши по её же просьбе. Некоторое время назад мастера приняли обоюдное решение попробовать сблизиться, чем активно, но довольно целомудренно и занимались последние пару недель. И Скорпии это нравилось. Она давно не ощущала себя обычной женщиной, которую нужно любить и окружать заботой и защитой, но, похоже, теперь всё должно было измениться.

Хасаши чувствовала приятную прохладу, исходящую от рук криомансера, когда тот бережно прикасался к её длинным чёрным волосам, проводил по ним деревянным гребнем и пару раз даже пытался заплести её локоны в косу, но сбивался и быстро забросил эту идею. Всё-таки привычный высокий хвост с лентой золотого цвета идеально подходил яркому образу Могучей Скорпии.

— В такие моменты я радуюсь, что не родился женщиной, — нарушив недолгую тишину и отложив гребень в сторону, признался Саб-Зиро, — вам приходится делать слишком многое, чтобы поддерживать свою красоту.

— Я бы тебе обязательно помогла. Как лучшей подружке, — Скорпия потянулась за маленьким зеркальцем и, улыбнувшись своему отражению, с наслаждением провела кончиками пальцев по волосам. На секунду она допустила мысль о том, чтобы намеренно запутать несколько прядей и повторить расслабляющую процедуру расчёсывания с возлюбленным.

— Ну уж нет, — словно прочитав мысли, прошептал на ухо Скорпии криомансер и крепко обнял сзади, вплотную прижавшись к её спине, — я знаю все твои коварные планы, мастер Хасаши.

— Ханами.

— Что?

— Называй меня Ханами, Куай, — с мягкой улыбкой произнесла Скорпия и, слегка оглянувшись, прикоснулась своими губами к губам Саб-Зиро.


End file.
